Ex-Comm
Ex-Comm (The Ex-Communicated Series), was a reccuring Minecraft series created by Nova, Seamus, and Sly in response to the others' CreatureCraft. There have been 2 different incarnations of Ex-Comm, first one being called The Ex-Communicated Series, and then the Dragon Ball Z Ex-Comm. Four versions of the series have been created due to various Minecraft updates and loss of files rendering the worlds unusable. History CreatureCraft was a Minecraft series created by Kootra and the others as a series where all the Creatures got together and played. However, Seamus, Sly, and Nova found themselves excluded - "Ex-Communicated" - from the series. In response, they made their own series. The Ex-Communicated Series has actually been far more popular than CreatureCraft and is likely a key factor to Nova's, Seamus's, and Sly's rises in popularity over the others; all three now have over 1,000,000 subscribers. The three thought, at one point, that they should end the series since they were working on the Treehouse session as well, but overwhelming popularity kept Ex-Com alive. Having been on a long hiatus since December 12, 2012 (when Nova uploaded his last video in the session), it was confirmed by Sly on Creature Talk episode 80 that The Ex-Communicated Series would make its fourth comeback when Seamus and Nova thought it would be convenient. The series is most likely ended as Sly has left the Creatures. In his announcement video he mentioned Ex-Comm and other unfinished series on his channel with Creatures, and said it would either be finished with other people, or not at all, because he understands how busy the Creatures are. Summary The Ex-Communicated Series was described as Gilligan's Island: Creature Edition. The only goal in mind was to one-up the Creatures in CreatureCraft. The first version of Ex-Com aired on August 14, 2011. They used a seed which spawned them in a huge, mountainous area with fascinating terrain. They built a Tri-Mountain-style house, briefly owned a pet creeper named Mendoza who would eventually despawn, found some diamonds, and created a Nether portal that still didn't work. This version lasted eight episodes on all three channels before they upgraded to 1.8. The first season of the next version of Ex-Com aired on September 20, 2011. This time, the trio had created a goal: find a stronghold. They were only going to find it, not explore it. Their spawn was on a very high mountain with a lake on one side. Each built his own house, and Seamus and Sly grew a huge amount of giant mushrooms. They performed many Gay Tony jumps, and they constantly punched each other off of the mountain, more often than not resulting in death. Season two of this version aired on October 5, 2011. The trio decided to pack up and settle in a different place. They added the Mo' Creatures mod and decided to add some goals: each was supposed to get a white Pegasus, and the ultimate goal was to get a black Pegasus. Another goal was to get each person a cat. Sly and Seamus became stableboys and tried to breed the horses while Nova and his cat, "The One That Got Away" Stank Ass 4, built a restaurant on a hill overlooking the new location. Unfortunately, none of these goals could be realized as Sly lost the world file. The third version of Ex-Com aired on January 8, 2012. Once again, their goal was to tame three white Pegasi; they stayed in 1.8 because Mo' Creatures hadn't been updated to 1.0 at the time. They built three houses in a swamp biome and spent a lot of time rebuilding the damage done by rampaging ogres. On January 25, Sly announced the loss of this world to his server folder rewriting itself, so they restarted the series once again. This fourth version aired on that date. As Sly had confirmed in one of his livestreams, Ex-Com made its fourth comeback on Novermber 19, 2012. They tamed a donkey named Eddie Murphy, which Seamus punched into a cave and Sly saw the ghost of later. They built a large, lakeside house that Sly thought was too "warehousey." Nova found two cats: one whom he named Priority Mail, and Stank Ass 6. Sadly, when Nova found Stank Ass 6, Priority Mail disappeared. Nova also began to hear Call of Duty Sounds. The others picked on him for that, stating he was possibly going insane, until Nova unplugged his headphones and they heard the sounds themselves. Seamus also tamed two goats, Glidey McGoat and Goaty McGlide. Seamus and Nova briefly ended up in what Seamus called The Twilight Zone. They only escaped when the server shut down at the end of the first session. The second session aired on November 26, 2012. They had tamed two horses called UPS and My Friend. The series returned on March 9th, 2014 with the Dragon Ball Z mod. They all had themed skins except Sly who had his normal skin. Nova tamed a snake that he named Joe Dirt but Sly didn't seem to like the name and later killed Joe Dirt. They all flew to the Lookout and got all their abilities, they saw that a bit of the floor was broken when playing with said abilities. Sly and Nova thought about living in there but Seamus said that it was too much colors and looked like a clown house, so they looked for a new place to build. In the second episode, Nova & Seamus tamed turtles, and they're names are references to former series. Nova named his turtle Dr.Pepper , which is the same name of his turtle in his Quad Mountain Survival series. Seamus' named his turtle Glidey McTurtle, which is a reference to multiple other pets Seamus has had in the Ex-Communicated series, and multiple other series as well. Both turtles died within 10 minutes. Episodes #The Three Amigos #The Same House #Greedy Dog #Bed for 3 Please #In The Search For Diamonds #JackPot! #Soggy Bread #Into Novas Butt #(Parkour Hobo) #(Lets Make My House)) #(Rain is Now Annoying) #(The 3 Little Pigs) #(Sly Gets Caught :D!!!) #(The Mushroom City is Born) #(Stealing Novas Stuff) #(Trying To Destroy Novas House) #(Mushroom Town Is A Go) #(Season One Finale?) #(Season Two with More Creatures) #For Science #Caballo=Horse in Spanish #The Security Team #The Pound Better Than The Dollar #Making The Ranch #Fences, More Fences! #Seamus=Nick Cannon #Homies Say Hello To Untitled! #DOLPHINS SUCK! #STANKASS RETURNS TO NOVA! #Seamus Doesnt want a Cat #The wonderful misadventure of Stankass! #Nova Father of the Year #What do I think about Horses? #DOLPHINS SUCK! #They will SEA my House #The Pee Pee Ghost #DIAMONDS DIAMONDS!!! #My House is Dah Bomb #I LOOOVE GOOOLLD #Going Martha Steward on my house #The Roof Over My Head #Aerial Cam courtesy of Glidey #Stupid Cat, You made me look Bad! #The Fall of Atlantis #Ugh I hate Minecraft Server Folders #The Gods before The Devil #Tell Us where He Touched You #What Kinda Girls The Ex Comm Like #Me and Seamus Are The Rescue Squad #OMG 50 Episodes of Ex Comm!!! #Dying for my Friends Needs #Skank Tub #The Creeper Bully #HelloGoodbye #The pretty girl! #Turkey Love #Default Colored eyes! #Sexy talks #The Floor plans! #Taming Problems #Doing Friends Favors #Details for Detailing #My Friends are in another dimension #Disney is 2sp00ky #Smelly Bed #Building a Cow Hole! #The little things make my friends happy! #Details to a large House! #Roofing Mastah! #Listen to Novas Nuke! #Kinky Cows #You cant ride Goats Seamus! #Priority Mail! #Flowing Fountain! #Goaty ate my Bucket! 'Dragon Ball Z ' #Block Fighters! #Sad Land #Our first Dragon ball! #Us vs Dinosaurs #The Move #My Ride Nimbus #Hi King Yemma #Super Foxian! #New Saiba Land! #7 Dragon Balls Ready #Seamus Wish #The End of Snake Way! #The Death of Shenron #Raditz Glitch #Village Reconstruction #No Shirt, No Care #James need to rebuild #Mining Ball C #What do we need? #Seamus tunnel of love #GG James GG #To Namek we go! #Spawner in Namek! #Porunga, Nameks Dragon! #Novas Fish Tricks #Closer Saiba Land? #Dino Bowling #BassNectar #Hello Namek my old friend #Zarbon #Twin Dragons! #Dragon Ball City! #Why are we here? #My Personal Scouter #Planet Vegeta #Novas Glitch #Preparing for Frieza #The Stages of Frieza #Saibaman Spawners #Saibaman House Party #Re Doing Work #King Cold #The Double Edge Sword #The Android Saga #Supernovas for Days #Mc Hammer Buu! #Meat Hoarder! #Dino Lag #James for American Idol #Goobly Goobler #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #James gets Ganked! #CELL!!! Trivia *The word "Ex-Communicated" usually refers to expulsion from the Catholic Church. This may relate to Sly's use of a priest skin at the start of the series. *Sly states that "My Little Pony" is awesome in an episode of this series, being ironic or not and not stating which show specifically. *The main cast of the series (Nova, Sly, and Seamus) were also the first three creatures to hit a million subscribers. *All three of them seem to be treating the Dragon Ball Z mod as a different series, labeling the first episode as ep. or part 1. *The series is known to have more popularity than thes series it spawned from, CreatureCraft, which only lasted about a month, while Ex-Comm has reccured over a course of 3 years. *The fate of the series is currently unknown due to Sly's departure from the Creatures. Links Category:Series Category:Minecraft Series Category:The Creatures Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2014